When Light Touches Darkness
by xXGotenxDaizuXx
Summary: Sequel to "Love Reaches No Bounds." The three saiyan couples are at peace. So what happens when the brightest of them all turns to the darkness? What if the old villain is forced to pick between one or the other? Keeping three couples, a sixteen year old, and a couple of new villains in check is my idea of a perfect DBZ romance with a mix of adventure to it. GxV GxD TxA
1. Chapter 1

A/N:First chapter of When Light Touches Darkness! Excited? I am!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu, Gogeta, and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapte****r** **1****  
**

Vegeta looks from Gohan who was blushing to Gogeta,"We have to talk Gogeta."

Gogeta nods and looks at her Amai,"Yes?"

Goku was pacing back and forth looking pretty pissed,"IN WHO'S RIGHT MIND GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO MATE YOUR BROTHER?!"

Gogeta looked at the ground and covers her claim mark with her shirt,"I-"

Goku looks at her,"That is your blood! And you mated him? That's wrong! Absolutely crazy!"

"Kakarot."

"It's ludicrous!"

"Kakarot."

"Completely-"

"KAKAROT!"

Goku looked at Vegeta,"What is it?"

"Leave them be. Your son and our daughter love each other more than a brother sister relationship. Who cares?"

Goku blinked innocently and looked to Gohan and Gogeta. Gohan was twiddling his thumbs while Gogeta was watching Gohan. He sighed,"I'll think about it. It's strange...but I'll get over it."

Vegeta nodded and grabbed Goku's hand to pull him to sit,"Relax Kakarot. They're going to be ok."

Goku looked at Gohan,"She's not living with you yet Gohan."

"But Daddy!"

Goku gave her a warning look,"You are only sixteen years old Gogeta."

Vegeta leaned onto Goku's chest purring softly looking for sleep. Goku rubbed Vegeta's side,"I've had enough for one day..."

The doorbell rang startling Vegeta. Goku watched his mate go to answer the door for Goten and Daizu.

"Hey Vegeta. Is my Dad-"

"He's in the living room Goten."

Goten felt bad. He saw Vegeta's face that looked tired,"Did we wake you Vegeta?"

Vegeta shook his head,"We were just talking to Gohan and Gogeta."

The trio walked to the living room and sat down. Goten immediately felt the tense atmosphere,"What's going on?"

Goku looked at Goten and gave him a soft smile,"Nothing much. Just a little disagreement."

Goten glanced at Gohan who was wearing his professor suit and glasses. He looked then to Gogeta who had a bite mark on her shoulder. Goten gasped as well as Daizu. They looked at each other. Goten looked at Gohan,"You mated...Gogeta?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes,"Well aren't you smart."

Goku frowned and pulled Vegeta close. The doorbell rang again this time nobody got up to answer it because it opened and closed. Krillin came in with Yamcha, 18, and Piccolo.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Vegeta looked at Goku,"you invited them?"

Goku nods and waves at his friends,"What's going on you guys?"

Krillin shrugs,"Nothing much Goku. How are you Vegeta? Feeling better."

Vegeta scoffed and turned to bury his face into Goku's arm. Goku smiled at Vegeta and looked back up at Krillin,"He's just tired."

Krillin nods,"I brought beer and old news reals of our fights. Anyone wanna watch?"

Gohan, Gogeta, Goten, and Daizu nodded. Goku just blushed knowing that he was in almost every one of the tapes.

Vegeta smirked turning to face the tv.

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at Goku with loving eyes,"Nothing Kakarot. Absolutely nothing."

The first tape began to play and it was Goku and Vegeta's first fight. Gogeta lied on her stomach on the floor watching intently shutting everyone up. She oohed at Goku and Vegeta's clash of beams: The Kamehameha and the Gallic Gun. She looked at Vegeta and smiled,"Who won?"

Vegeta points to the television,"See for yourself Gogeta."

She sees Krillin throw the spirit bomb and Vegeta dodge it. Gogeta gasps then squeals as Gohan reflects it back onto Vegeta.

Vegeta scowls at his beaten body on the screen turning it off. Gogeta pouts,"Put it on Amai."

"You don't need to see the rest of that."

Goku turns it back on. Vegeta growls and gets up to leave.

"Damn Baka."

Goku frowns watching Vegeta's retreating back. He smiled at his company,"I'll be back."

Goku went to find Vegeta and found him in the baby's nursery that Goku had been trying to hide,"Vegeta! What are you doing in here?"

Vegeta turns to Goku in tears,"My...home..."

Goku looks around the room at the four walls that were painted in greens and reds. It was scenery he saw in a dream the day before.

"I'm not done...I wanted to show you when I had finished Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at his mate who was looking at the walls sadly,"Kakarot..."

Goku grins,"You like it though?"

Vegeta looks at one wall that had the Vegetsai castle in the distance. He traced the lines of the castle,"I love it. Kakarot...It's beautiful."

Gogeta smiled at ther parents as they embraced. She walked back to the living room handing Krillin a stack of papers,"You know what to do right Krillin?"

Krillin nods,"Of course. I'll get on it as soon as possible."

The guests leave (Except for Goten and Daizu) leaving the six of them alone in the house. Daizu falls asleep on Goten's lap.

'You love him huh?"

Goten blushes at Gohan's words,"I love him more than anything."

"Where's Trunks and Azuki?"

Goten frowned,"They're reaffirming their bond. They need a week or two to get through things."

Gohan nods and looks down at Daizu who was gripping Goten's wrist with his tail. He had his arms around Goten's waist smiling.

Gogeta was staring off into space,_ With those papers I gave Krillin my plan is in motion._

* * *

Hey you guys! Liked it? RxR! Next time on _**WLTD!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated at all of a while! I haven't had the time to get into my writing mode even when I just had the itch to write. Now if you forgive me ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapte****r 2**  


Vegeta was sleeping next to Goku as the younger saiyan awoke. He looked at his pregnant mate and slowly smiled. He loved Vegeta with all his being and didn't want anything to harm his vulnerable mate. He looked over at the wall and sighed. Vegeta had fell asleep in the baby's nursery which Goku was very angry about. The paint fumes and the rough carpet wasn't an ideal sleeping place for his pregnant mate, but Vegeta didn't want to move from the room so Goku went to get Trunks's old nest and put it in the room for Vegeta to curl up on.

He got up and looked around for hints of Gogeta sneaking into the room. He found an obvious one and rolled his eyes before holding back a grunt of utter disgust. Gogeta was laying on Gohan in the corner of the room in which Gohan was sitting asleep his back against the wall. Goku shouldn't be so hard on the two. It just worried him that they were brother and sister. Yes half, but still brother and sister. Goku got up and grabbed Gogeta. He lied her next to Vegeta and grabbed Gohan by the ear abruptly waking him up. Goku covered his mouth before he could yell in pain,"I want you outside in fifteen or else." Goku let go and went to go make himself some breakfast.

Gohan rubbed his ear and frowned looking at Gogeta's alert face,"What just happened?"

Gohan rolled his eyes,"Dad happened. He wants me out in fifteen."

Gogeta nods,"Well you better go. He'll get real mad if you don't go."

Gohan nods and looks at Vegeta before walking out of the room and to the backyard where Goku was finishing a plate of eggs,"Took you long enough."

Goku wipes his mouth and looks at Gohan up and down,"You know something Gohan? Gogeta is your only sister and my only daughter. You have my okay, but once you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you, or beat you to a pulp."

Gohan nods and looks at Vegeta behind Goku. Vegeta was showing that he was tired. VERY tired. Which wasn't good since Vegeta was one a prince, two pregnant, and three grouchy in the mornings.

Goku doesn't take his eyes off Gohan and frowns when his eldest turned his head to Vegeta. He grabs Gohan's arm,"Don't stare at him. It gets him even angrier." Goku smirks and hovers over to Vegeta,"Hey babe. How are you this morning?"

Vegeta scoffs and sits on the grass his arms crossed,"Tired and annoyed. Couldn't you lecture him later? He's a smart boy he'll learn."

Goku smiles,"You're cute when you're grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." Vegeta huffed then sighed. He glanced at his distended stomach softly soothing it with gentle circular movements. The child inside him was being annoying straight away. Although this was true the gentle flutters of the unborn soothed his nerves, calmed him. He couldn't explain it, but he just felt...happy. Strange for the cocky saiyan prince, but it was something he could deal with. he heard Kakarot call his name and he opened one eye,"What is it?"

"Are you ok?"

What kind of question was that? Vegeta thought then spoke,"Yes Kakarot I was just recognizing our child that is kicking and moving inside me."

Goku smiled and swelled with fatherly pride which made Vegeta roll his eyes,"You are not-" Before Vegeta finished his sentence Goku had placed his hand on Vegeta's stomach.

"Your belly is small Vegeta. How can the baby be that developed already?" Goku smiled and put his hand under Vegeta's shirt to touch the soft dome of flesh.

Gohan watched Gogeta come out of the upstairs window to hug him,"Hi."

Gohan blushed slightly and smiled,"Well good morning to you too, beautiful."

* * *

Goten was making breakfast with Daizu and he hugged Daizu's thin waist. He kissed Daizu's cheek and frowned as Daizu pushed him off,"Daizu?"

Daizu was concentrating on cutting a tomato,"What?"

Goten sighed,"Can't I just hold you?"

Daizu looked at Goten's face and smiled,"Sorry. I was just being a overprotective jerk to the baby."Daizu leaned on Goten's chest and smiled,"Can we do a couple of katas after breakfast?" Goten raised an eyebrow,"Yeah. Sure. Don't we do them every morning?"

Daizu nods,"Yeah. But we won't be able to spar like we usually do."

Goten nods and holds Daizu's waist. He smiled wondering what he would do without his wonderful mate. He teared up not wanting to think about it. he buried his face into Daizu's neck letting out a shaky breath. He put his hands under Daizu's shirt feeling where their child was. He concentrated on the baby's ki and smiled to himself. He was glad his senses were sensitive at this moment because he felt what the baby's gender was. Daizu looked at Goten,"What were you doing?"

Goten shook his head and went to go butter the toast that was in the toaster.

* * *

Trunks looked at Azuki as she was meditating in the middle of the floor in their bedroom. Trunks looked tired. This was in fact because he was afraid of losing his current pregnancy. He looked at Azuki again to her looking at him,"you ok," she asked and stood up. He nodded and sighed

* * *

In HFIL, Bardock was meditating. He growled and opened his eyes seeing Prince Vegeta, his hands bound in front in himself and he was on his knees. His hands and a blindfold were dripping with blood. Blood was on the walls. Bardock felt the pain and hurt in the room. He then saw his son, Kakarot, in super saiyan. But Vegeta didn't see him. Kakarot was a spirit, he wasn't actually in the room with Vegeta. He was dead. He saw tears streaming down Kakarot's face as he fell to his knees behind Vegeta. He wrapped one of his arms across the Prince's chest and the other holding Vegeta's hands. He rested his head on Vegeta's left shoulder.

"This is what happens when light touches darkness." Bardock heard said into his ear before he looked around HFIL. He punched the floor. That vision was like no other because it was one that couldn't be avoided. He looked to the purple blue sky of HFIL and sighed,"Kakarot. What will become of you and the prince?"

* * *

Hey guys! Gender guessing! LOL! And what will happen to get Vegeta and Goku into the position? Next time on _**WLTD!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so guys. i need your opinion on two things: 1) should i remove Trunks and Azuki from the story? 2) should i have individual chapters for the couples? I just need your opinions :) now ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 3**

Goku was sitting in the kitchen of Capsule Corp. waiting for Bulma to finish Vegeta's forced examination. Vegeta didn't feel comfortable with Bulma touching his stomach. He didn't even let Goku touch him sometimes so why would he let Bulma?

Soon Vegeta emerged from the hallway scowling with his arms crossed,"ok. What happened?" Goku asked

Vegeta looked at his mate and pointed toward the hall,"that damn bitchy earth woman! She wouldn't stop looking at the child and," Vegeta smirked,'She pricked me with a needle." That freaked Goku out.

"BULMA!"

"WHAT?!" Bulma comes into the kitchen with Radtiz trailing behind her.

"How dare you stick my mate with a needle!" Goku grabbed Bulma by the collar of her shirt,"You won't be going near my mate while he is pregnant am I clear?"

"As crystal." Bulma was set down and they all hear a shout from King Kai.

"Goku. I have some bad news. Go to the lookout. Dende will fill you in on everything. Vegeta may not come along."

"And why the hell not?!" Vegeta looks at Goku then at the ceiling.

"Vegeta if you haven't realized, you are pregnant. Also this is too much for you to bare because it concerns one of Bardock's visions."

Goku frowns and crosses his arms. He looked at Vegeta who was looking at the ceiling as if to be in pain. He then looks at his mate and sighs,"Kakarot. I wish to join you. Please. Your father's visions are powerful and show much wisdom for us." Goku nods.

"Alright Vegeta. If you think this is a good decision." Goku grabs Vegeta around the waist and ITs to Kami's Lookout.

"So? What was so important?' Goku looks at the copy of himself standing in front of him.

"Son." Bardock slapped Goku on the back in greeting and looked at Vegeta getting on one knee hand over his heart,"Prince Vegeta. A pleasure seeing you alive and well."

"So what's the big idea? What is going on?" Goku looked at Dende and Mr. Popo in confusion.

Dende looks at Goku then at Bardock,"Do you mind telling them your vision?"

"Not at all." Bardock recounts his vision and looks at Vegeta who is in thought and Goku who is concerned,"So Vegeta wasn't at all pregnant in your vision?"

Bardock shook his head,"He was fit and thin like usual."

Goku put his hand on his hip and the other ran through his hair,"damn it."

Vegeta looks at Bardock watching the older saiyan's movements and hard stare,"prince? Is there a concern?"

"More like a worry. Is this unavoidable?'

Bardock hesitates, but nods,"Yes. It is."

Goku looks at Vegeta, then at Vegeta's round stomach thinking of their child that lied within Vegeta's womb.

"What was that phrase again?" Vegeta asked.

""this is what happens when light touches darkness"." Bardock said then looked at Goku his eyes filled with realization, _No...Not my son...the one who saved the universe more times than can be counted...not my son...__  
_

"i have a feeling of what it means," Bardock points to Goku," Kakarot. You are sometimes considered the light warrior across the universe. Darkness is also known as evil...Kakarot...there is going to be a situation that you have to make a choice and that choice will ruin you and Vegeta. You will look to darkness and evil for some reason or another. Leaving Vegeta to fend for the universe by himself with the remaining saiyans on earth and any warriors that are willing to fight for this planet."

Goku shakes his head,"that makes no sense! What would make me want to turn to evil. That's not who I am Father."

Vegeta nods,"if it does come to that kakarot you know that i will always be here for you.'

Goku nods and looks at Bardock,"I wonder what happened to Vegeta in your vision..."

Vegeta looks at Goku,"Can we go home? i don't want to discuss this any further.'

Goku nods before watching as the Z fighters land on the lookout.

"King Kai called us," Piccolo briefly explained to Goku.

"Dad what's happening?' Goten asked. He looked from his father to Vegeta then to his grandfather.

Goku shakes his head,'It doesn't concern you at the moment, but i have a question. If it comes to it are you all willing to protect Earth with your lives. With me not around?"

The Z fighters look at Goku stupidly,"Who do you think we are Goku?" Krillin asked this.

"We've fought with you through Frieza, the androids, Cell, and Buu. I think if it came down to it we wouldn't be stupid to leave this planet to be cursed." Gohan explained which got him a smirk from Vegeta and a goofy grin from his father.

"Piccolo raised your fighting style well huh?' Goku said smiling.

Gohan blushed as Bardock was overcome with another vision:

.

.

.

.

Goku was fighting with all the Z fighters in super saiyan form. Vegeta was heavily pregnant and still fighting his darkened mate. Bardock took his eyes off of the fight for a second to hear a blood curdling scream from Vegeta. The last thing he saw was Vegeta's face frozen in terror, Goku, a evil smirk on his face with his eyes darkened to a red. Goku's fist was plunged right in the middle of Vegeta's pregnant stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMG! What am I doing?! Goku no! Next time on **_WLTD!_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 4! OMG! love you guys and thank you for reading my story. This is gonna be a secial chapter since it's my best friend Adire Ashcroft's birthday tomorrow so be ready for a mini crossover. Love you Kit-Kat 3 :) Now...ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 4**

Goku looks at vegeta as he watches the news. He hadn't spoken the whole time that they were home. Goku watches as Gogeta looks at Vegeta.

"Amai? Are you ok?" Gogeta looks at Vegeta and sighs at her amai.

Vegeta shakes his head,'i'm just tired and annoied Gogeta."

That got Goku. He let tears stream down his face as he ran out back to the sakura tree. He watches the spring blossoms as they fall to the ground. H sits at the base of the tree looking at the ground. A squirrel comes up to him and looks at Goku oddly. It made clicking noises and then ran across the yard to where Vegeta was standing looking at his emotional mate.

Vegeta looked at the forest off in the distance to see a blonde haired warrior wielding a sword as he fought off a strange beast.

"DIE!" The blonde warrior slashed at the beast and the beast crumbled to the floor. The boy put his sword back into it's hilt. Vegeta finally noticed what he was wearing. A green turban, green hat, beige tights, and dark brown combat boots.

The boy looked at the house and grinned,"Let's see if these people can help me with my problem." He walked toward Vegeta and looked at him,"Is there a possibility that you could help me?"

Goku ITed in front of Vegeta,"Who the hell are you?"

"Link. I live in that forest. I'm Hyrulian. Problem is I'm kinda in a tight pickle." Link scratched the back of his head laughing.

Goku frowned then looked at Vegeta,"We have our own problems kid. We don't have the time or energy to help you." Vegeta said looking from behind his mate.

Link's facial features became hard. All he was asking for was a bit of help from these human monkeys! Was that too much to ask?

"I just need a bit of help grumpy. Now are you gonna help me or not?"Link asked getting slightly impatient.

Goku looked between his mate and Link wanting the boy away,"I'll help you ok?"

Link smiled cheerfully,"Great! Thank you so much! I just need a bit of help to save the love of my life," a lustful sigh came out of Link,"Princess Zelda."

Vegeta frowned, grabbing Goku's arm,"You will not go. What i this is what triggers your change of heart?"

Goku laughs,"'Geta. Koi. I don't think helping him will trigger me to have a change of heart and mind." Goku kisses Vegeta gently,"I'll be back before you know it." Goku looks at Link,"Ready?"

"Link nods and turns to run toward the forest again. Goku follows him watching as the forest blocks out all rays of sunlight. Link shushes Goku snapping his fingers. A small glowing light appears,"Navi. Light the way." The little blue ball of light starts to hover away from the both of them,"Follow me..."

"Goku. Son Goku."

"Son Goku. Funny name." Link looks at Navi and sees her go deeper into the forest,"Navi! Are you sure it's this way?"

"Positive. Now shut it and follow my directions for once Link." The feminine voice says.

"What is she?" Goku asked.

"A fairy. A bossy, annoying, pain in my ass that was assigned to follow my every move and control my life."

"Watch it buddy or I'll report you again."

"haha! Very funny Navi. Like you would actually have the balls to report me to the "authorities"." Link says back at the fairy and smiles.

"Shush. Ganondorf is up ahead." Navi says and looks into the distance to see a stone castle thing. Goku looked at it confused.

"How long has that been there?" He asked and link looked at him like he was stupid,'since forever dumbass now come on. I need you to grab the princess while I be the hero and kill Ganondorf once again." Link says smirking. They walk up to the castle.

Goku looks at the door looking stupefied. Link runs in and his expression hardens,"She's right over there. Go get her and I'll get him," Link points to Ganon.

Goku nods,"Why can't we just grab her and go? I know what she looks like now. we can just teleport over than teleport back to my mate. End of story."

Link makes a sound like he's dying,"I wanted to beat some ass though.'

"And i have a pregnant moody mate to get back to. Also a problem that is bigger than this." Goku said his arms crossed.

"Ugh! Fine!" link looks as Goku teleports, grabs Zelda, then teleports back,"Lets get out of here.' Goku ITs them all to his front yard where Goten and Daizu were about to knock.

"Dad. What's going on?" Goten asked seeing Link and Zelda.

Goku grinned,"None of your concern Goten. What are you doing here?"

"Vegeta called us over. Said he wanted to teach Daizu some things for his pregnancy."

While the two saiyans were talking Link took that as his chance to leave with Zelda. The ground began to rumble and a loud roar was heard. Link took that as his cue to go,"Later Son! Duty calls. Link runs into the forest with Zelda trailing behind.

Goku looks at Goten then Daizu who was blushing heavily,"Kakarot...um...about Bardock's vision...I want to know more about it."

Goten tries to hush Daizu, but sighs at his lost attempt.

Goku nods,"I don't thin that we should when Vegeta is in the house. He'll get more upset than he already is about the subject."

* * *

Bardock was asleep at the lookout when another vision entrapped his mind.

_Vegeta was sprawled out on the floor Goku standing over him. His eyes changing from red to the normal super saiyan teal color._

"_Vegeta?" Goku looked at what he had done and started to scream in rage,"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?! HE'S MY MATE!"_

_The Earth crumbled beneath his feet as he picked up Vegeta's body with one arm. He looked at Vegeta and growled at the sky,"I HATE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW?! GET IT OVER WITH YOU FUCKER!" Goku pulled Vegeta close till Vegeta's head was on Gokus shoulder and his lifeless body was shaking with the rumble of the dying Earth._

AN: Hey you guys! So yeah. Bardock may or may not have a vision in every chapter. Lol. So did you like it? Huh? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? LOZ crossover baby! And once again wish my bestie _**ADIRE ASHC**__**ROFT **_ a wonderful 16th birthday everybody! Next time on _**WLTD!**__**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Almost Christmas break where I live. That fucking god! lol! Chapter 5 guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 5**

Vegeta was looking at Goku as his mate cooked.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at Goku sadly,"What is it Kakarot?"

Goku sat next to Vegeta. Three months had pasted since Bardock's last vision and Goku was worried about how Vegeta was taking it. He seemed upset about it, but Goku didn't pay much attention to his mate's sadness. He paid more attention to his mate's internal emotions that he could feel through their bond. He knew Vegeta was extremely upset about the visions and what would become of their young bond.

* * *

Somewhere in space a couple of men named Nomel, Notric, and Guava were watching the saiyan couple. Nomel snickered.

"Foolish saiyans."

"They do not know that we are here. They will be under torment very soon." Notric commented and sneered at the scene on the screen.

"Do I blast the big saiyan now?" Guava asked getting impatient.

"Yes. Blast the fool. But we have to make him suffer. Give him hints of him being controlled over time. NOW BLAST HIM!"

Guava chuckled and blasted a sonic wave at the saiyan abode, hitting Goku.

* * *

"Kakarot! Are you alright?"Vegeta asks his fallen mate.

Goku nodded hesitantly and held his head. His eyes flashed red and Goku screamed. Vegeta immediately knelt on the floor grabbing his mate's face.

"KAKAROT!"

Goku knocked Vegeta away and looked around. He noticed Gogeta in the doorway.

_Kill her. Kill them both saiyan._

Goku growled and grabbed Gogeta's neck choking her. Goku was knocked away by Gohan who grabbed Gogeta from the floor asking if she was alright

"Daddy..."

Goku's eyes faded of their red color and Goku grabbed his head. Vegeta was in front of his mate looking worried,"Kakarot?"

Goku looked at Vegeta,"Geta..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DAD?!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan. Calm down. You know just as well as I do that that wasn't your father." Vegeta said looking at Goku.

Goku's eyes turned red again, _kill them!_

Goku attacked Gohan and punched Gohan's jaw. Gohan mentally called all the Z fighters. They showed up in a blink of an eye. Piccolo the first to attack Goku. Goku punched Piccolo away and grabbed Krillin.

"Hey Goku man. Don't do this."

Goku rolled his eyes, snapping Krillin's neck causing 18 to scream. She threw herself at Goku tears in her eyes,"HE WAS MY HUSBAND!"

Vegeta grabbed Goku from behind and started to shout at his mate.

"Kakarot! What has gotten into you?!" Vegeta screamed and punched Goku in the gut then kicked his mate's cheek.

"My true feelings Vegeta. How much I hate you!" Goku kicked Vegeta out the window and the Z fighters followed. Piccolo tried to stop Goku , but it was useless. Bardock soon arrived and tried to stop his son,"Kakarot! Stop it! You aren't acting like yourself!"

"and how would you know? It's not like you've been there for most of my life, father."

Goku sped toward Vegeta who was his main target. He kicked Vegeta in the ribs barely missing his stomach. He turned super saiyan and smirked at the Z fighters taking them down one by one. Vegeta was 8 months pregnant, but still had the courage to go against his lover.

"Kakarot! This has to stop immediately!"

Goku laughed. Bardock was tending to Gogeta as he heard Vegeta let out a bloodcurdling scream. He turned around and his mouth dropped. Goku had a very amused smirk on his face as Vegeta's face was frozen in terror. Goku's fist was plunged into Vegeta's stomach.

_It has begun, _Bardock thought as Goku's eyes returned to their normal state. His face was in pure horror as he saw Vegeta clutch his stomach in pain and agony. Vegeta looked at Goku, tears rushing down his pale face,"How...could you?" Vegeta whispered to Goku before falling to the Earth below.

* * *

Oh. My. Shit! What have I done?! Vegeta! Sorry you guys. But the darkness has come to make our warrior of light its slave. Next time on _**WLTD! **_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! It's Christmas break where I live. This will be a laid back chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta was looking at his son in his arms. His son was alive, thankfully. Raditz delivered the child with the help of Bulma. Who was surprised that saiyans make an opening at the base of their stomach. Raditz looked at his nephew in amazement. The cub looked like Goku entirely except for the widow's peak and flame hair that rested on top of the child's head.

Goku stepped into the room and looked at Vegeta who growled at him,"Get out, Kakarot. I don't need you here."

Daizu stepped into the room and looked at the cub,"Vegeta. He's so small."

Vegeta nods at Daizu,"Ionon is his name."

Goku looked at his son in Vegeta's arms. He looks at Daizu's three month pregnant stomach.

Bardock puts his hand on Goku's shoulder,"Let him be for now. He needs time Kakarot. We have no idea what just happened to you other than the fact that you killed someone and forced Vegeta into premature labor."

Vegeta looks at his mate and beckons him closer,"Kakarot..."

Goku steps back hesitantly, then steps forward. He looks at Ionon,"Vegeta...please..."

Vegeta nods,"Hold his head Kakarot. Be careful with his neck." Vegeta bites his lip and looks cautiously at his son.

Goku nods, looking at Ionon. He smiles at his son, kissing Ionon's fragile head causing Vegeta to whimper. Goku smiles,"I won't hurt him, Vegeta."

Vegeta nods and looks at Ionon. He pulls his shirt down to let the cub suckle milk from his nipple. Goku watches his mate, thinking about what they were going to do about what he had done. He had just murdered his best friend. What was he susposed to do?

* * *

Sorry guys. this is more of a filler. idk what to write!please! I need ideas badly you guys. I have nothing to write! I just wanted to update so bad! PM me or review with ideas please? Thank you guys so much for reading my story. next time on **_WLTD!_**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Second update this week! I hated the last update that I did and I was freaking out, but now I'm back! Let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 7**

Vegeta watched Ionon play with a wooden duck that Vegeta had made. Goku was meditating on the opposite side of the room.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said looking at his mate then his son.

Goku looked at the older saiyan,"Yeah?"

Vegeta looks at Goku and sighs,"We have to figure out a way to deal with whatever you'e going through. Whatever it is."

Goku nods looking at Ionon. His son looked at him in confusion. He looked at Vegeta and pouted throwing the duck at Vegeta who looked down at ionon in surprise. The duck had hit him in the forehead. Goku holds back a sound of laughter as his son giggles in happiness. Ionon was only a few days old, but was already starting to act like his father.

"Why you little brat..." Vegeta said giving Ionon a hard stare. Ionon whimpers reaching for his amai.

Goku frowns looking at Vegeta as his eyes flash red.

_Kill them!_

"NO!" Goku said holding his head in pain. He was trying to fight whatever beast or person was inside his head. His body. His mind.

**_YOUR VOICE WILL NOT REACH IT'S DESTINATION AND YOUR LIGHT WILL FALL INTO DARKNESS_**

_KILL THEM!_

Goku's eyes flashed red again and he screamed.

_You imbecile! You are weak to your primal form now kill them baka!_

Goku looked at his hands them at Vegeta who was standing in the corner of the room, fear in his eyes,"Kakarot...What's going on?"

Goku looked around the room and gasped. The room was completely destroyed. except for the part that Vegeta was standing in. Vegeta had a ki shield up to defend himself and Ionon. He brought it down and looked at Goku,"Kakarot... We can't risk this...Our son."

* * *

"He stopped our controls!" Notric screamed banging on the keyboard. Nomel looked at Notric.

"He is the warrior of light Notric. We were warned by-"

"Shut up! You will not say his name on my ship!"

Nomel stepped back then sighed looking up at the screen where the three saiyans were looking at each other and speaking softly.

* * *

"Daizu. Can you and Goten watch Ionon while we go talk to Dende and Mr. Popo?" Vegeta asked as he had Goku trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

Daizu nodded and looked at Ionon in his arms. As Goku's eyes flashed red again.

_Kill them already you big monkey!_

Goku looked at Vegeta then at Ionon, his eyes a blood red. He grabbed Ionon. Vegeta growled at his mate, but felt warmth and light come over him as his son gazed up at him in wonderment. Goku fell to his knees in astonishment. His son had gave him light. Goku smiled gently at his son.

_I have to be strong...for him...for my mate, _Goku thought holding his son close.

Vegeta looked at the scene in bewilderment. His mate's eyes had the horrible red glow just a couple of seconds ago, but after looking at his son it all went away. His precious little boy alone had the power to take the darkness away that consumed his heart. Goku let out a scream of pain. He dropped Ionon who fell to the floor with a thud then a crack sounded through the room. Vegeta screamed. He picked up Ionon and saw a bleeding spot on the back of his head.

Days past. Ionon was fast growing. But something had happened to the little boy. Vegeta was protective of the young saiyan prince.

Ionon had gone blind.

Vegeta held his fragile son close. Goku was sitting across the room staring off into space. He was so afraid. So scared. His poor son and mate. His daughter. His family. Who would protect them all now?

_I'd rather have the darkness destroy me than anyone else._

With that thought Goku sped out of the door and flew away from his and Vegeta's house. Away from civilization. Away for his life. He stood on a rock in the middle of a field of them. He screamed and powered up. He powered up till he couldn't anymore. He was barley hanging onto a shred of sanity that he had left. He looked at his hands and punched the ground. He had no force behind the punch. He was angry and upset, but not enough to harm the Earth. Never enough to harm the Earth. But with what was going on. One day...he might not have a choice...

* * *

Bardock was sitting in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He meditated frequently now a days. He opened his eyes to be seated next to Gohan and Goten. Along with Gogeta, Daizu, and his grandson Ionon who was about five or six. He looked ahead to see his son and Vegeta being crowned the king with Goku by his side as his honored mate. Goku stood up to wrap his arms around the prince. Goku was wearing a blue training suit with white boots similar to what Vegeta usually wears. Vegeta on the other hand was in white armor with gold accents and shoulder pads, his white and gold training boots, blue training suit, and a red cap held on the shoulder pads with gold buttons. Goku picked his mate up and hugged him. Vegeta hugged back not minding that he was being lifted off the ground by Goku. The vision ended and Bardock smiled.

**When all the pain ends you will be left with something beautiful. Something you'll want to cherish forever.**

* * *

Oh my god guys! Good and Bad in this chapter. Review! See Ya! Next time on _**WLTD!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You don't even know. I don't know what to write for this update, but i'll go with what my heart says. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long you guys. I felt so bad for so long that I said screw this shit I'm updating. Now on to the story if you guys are still here. :'(

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 8**

Vegeta looked at Ionon in his arms, the tiny child was asleep. Vegeta looked out the window.

"Vegeta..."

Vegeta turned around to look at Daizu who was standing awkwardly at the door of Vegeta's room. Daizu was only about 3 months pregnant which meant he wasn't showing at all. Vegeta looked at him and smiled," what's wrong Daizu?"

"Um...The news..."

Vegeta turned on the television that was in his room and gasped at seeing Goku destroying cities and buildings.

"Goten and the rest of the Z fighters went to try to stop him." Daizu explained as best he could. He didn't want Vegeta to get upset with him.

"Daizu. I need to go to my mate. He needs me."

"Vegeta, you'll get hurt."

"Daizu. I have to go.." Vegeta hands Ionon to Daizu," Keep my child and grandchild safe." Vegeta flies off to retrieve his mate from insanity.

Meanwhile, Goku was fighting all of the Z fighters head on. They were no match for him. Vegeta soon appeared on the scene and looked at Goku in bewilderment. He had gone crazy. Vegeta tried to look at his mate, but only saw pure darkness in his eyes. Goku looked sadly at Vegeta as his eyes were ridded of the blood red color. He let tears fall down his face.

"Kakarot..."

"Stay...Away..." Goku said turning away from his mate, "Go to Ionon. He needs you."

"No Kakarot! You are wrong! Our son needs us both!" Vegeta yelled grabbing Goku's forearm.

"Vegeta. I think you should listen to him for once." Piccolo said looking at the couple with his arms crossed.

"Piccolo, you know I can't do that to him. To Ionon." Vegeta said tears forming in his eyes, "I have to-"

"You can't do what's best with you dead now can you." Piccolo questioned looking at Vegeta.

Goku ripped himself out of Vegeta's grasp. He flew into the distance letting tears flow down his face. He was so scared. So afraid that he wouldn't be able to love his mate...cherish him...grow old with him...

Ever...

Watching the sky Goku trembles with fear.

_Why am I doing this? Why can't I control the animal inside my body? It wants tot take over._

_**Clawing, Scrapping, Biting, Yelling.** _

_Soon I won't be able to control this hunger. This thirst to spill blood. _

He quivers by a river and stares at the clouds as they block the beautiful moon. He closes his eyes

**Calm...Strong**

**But, broken and bleeding.**

He stands up and shakes with the cold. _I can't go back. It'll hurt my family more than it hurts me to stay away. My body and mind tell me to go to them. To my mate and child. To my family. But what will happen when the only family I have left is gone? What will I do without them? _

He covers his face thinking, trying to keep whatever light is still inside himself. He whispers the words of his mate softly, but... it doesn't work for long. His heart, body, and soul let the darkness guide him. The last thing he does is think of his mate...

_**Vegeta...**_

* * *

Vegeta looks at Ionon. It has been hard to carefor his son.

"Breaking news. A man in the uniform of the turtle hermit martial arts school is causing worldwide destruction." The television says.

Vegeta growls and turns towards the television. He grabs Ionon and flies out of the window to Goten's House. He knocks hard to be greeted by Goten.

"I'm guessing you saw the news Vegeta? Goten asked in a hard voice. He seemed very angry about the situation as was Vegeta.

"Yes. Where is your mate?" Vegeta asked looking inside to see Daizu sitting on a recliner.

"Inside in the living room." Goten guides Vegeta into the house. He tightens his fabric belt as he looks at Daizu,"Hon."

Daizu looked up at Vegeta. He reaches for Ionon,"I'll care for him with my life."

Vegeta hands Ionon to Daizu nodding, "Thank you, Daizu. It means a lot to me."

Vegeta walked back to the door his arms crossed as he thought about Goku.

"Vegeta. I'm coming too." Goten said following him.

"No Goten. You have a mate to protect. A pregnant one at that so you are staying here." Vegeta answered back still walking toward the door.

"You can't just go fight him yourself Vegeta you'll die! My father is the strongest in the universe for a reason." Goten yelled in saiyanese.

"But he is my mate. My responsibility."

"He's my Dad!" Goten yelled loudly tears running down his face. Vegeta turned around, sighing. He walked up to Goten as the young saiyan bowed his head holding his chest. Vegeta lifts Goten's chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Goten. You-"

"I barely know him Vegeta. He's my Dad...I barely know him...He stayed in Otherworlds for seven years after he sacrificed himself for Cell's destruction."

"Goten. Boy. He made that mistake. Many mistakes. He feels horrid for that all the time. But you can't throw yourself into a battle not knowing what you are getting yourself into." Vegeta says half smiling at his stepson, "Stay here. Take care of your mate, unborn child, and younger brother. Can you do that for me Goten?"

Goten nods slightly, "Good." Vegeta said flying out the door.

* * *

Goku was destroying a skyscraper when Vegeta got there.

"KAKROT! STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Vegeta yelled at his mate. Goku looked at Vegeta his eyes a permanent blood red.

"Why hello Vegeta. Why are you here? To die?" Goku questioned his usually goofy grin now a menacing snarl.

"No. I'm here to talk sense into your thick earthling skull." Vegeta said looking at his mate.

Goku snarls, "Well you're getting something way different."

Vegeta and Goku started to fight each other. At one point Vegeta was on the ground beaten and battered.

"Had enough my little prince?" Goku laughed.

"Not even close to it." Vegeta retorted. He threw himself at Goku punching and kicking as hard and fast as he could which still wasn't enough. Goku pins Vegeta to a building. He licks Vegeta's neck sexually.

"My spicy prince." Goku sneered. Vegeta struggled against his mate's hold,"Kakarot no! Don't do this again!"

Goku's eyes change back to their soft onyx orbs. He lets go of Vegeta and looks at his hands. This only lasted a second because Goku grabbed a sharp piece of metal and stabbed himself in the chest. Vegeta screamed.

"KAKROT! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Vegeta looks at Goku in his arms as tears stream down his cheeks. Goku falls limp in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta drops to the ground below still holding Goku in his arms. He screams at the top of his lungs.

_** Sobbing and broken...**_

* * *

Vegeta was in a torture chamber on Nomel's ship. They gauged out one of his eyes and had his hands bound in front of himself and he was on his knees. His hands and blindfold were dripping with blood. There was blood on every wall of the torture chamber. Goku looked at Vegeta tears streaming down his face. He was in super saiyan. Vegeta didn't see his mate in the room.

_**Goku was a spirit.**_

The younger saiyan wasn't actually in the room with his mate. Goku fell to his knees behind Vegeta. . He wrapped one of his arms across the Prince's chest and the other holding Vegeta's hands. He rested his head on Vegeta's left shoulder.

_**"I'm sorry... My Love..."**_

* * *

I made you guys feel feels that I don't even want to feel. im so sorry for not updating in 3+ months you guys. I have so much going on, but I was compelled to write on here. I hope this is enough to make it up to you guys. Next time on _**WLTD!**_


	9. Just an Author's Note (Please Read)

Hey you guys. I just wanted to upload a authors note since I only wrote one chapter in the past three months or so. I felt real bad that I hadn't uploaded in a while so it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but I'm really proud of the chapter and the past two stories that I have written/ am writing. It just amazes me everyday that I log on that people are actually reading the stuff I put on this website. Nobody has criticized me at all so far and I thank all of my readers for that because you guys mean the world to me. There's nothing I could say that would make you guys know how happy I am that this 16 year old girl could actually write something that people enjoy reading. So I just wanted to thank you all for what you have done for me over the time that I have been active on this site that I love.

_**See you in the next chapter of 'When Light Touches Darkness'! Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N:I finally finished AP testing you guys :) I hope to write more. Thank you all for sticking with me through my absence. I wouldn't have the strength to continue my fanfictions if it wasn't for all of you. Thank you. Now. ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 9**

Goten was looking at his sleeping mate. He was worried. Vegeta didn't come back for Ionon yet. Daizu looks up at his mate who was calmly stroking Daizu's back,"Goten?"

The young demi looked at his mate and half smiled,"What are you doing awake Daizu?"

"I can't sleep with you awake Goten. Is something bothering you?" Daizu asked calmly. He has felt Goku's energy leave the Earth as well as Vegeta's. He knew that his mate was worried over his father and his father's mate.

"I have to go find Vegeta, Daizu." Goten said bluntly getting out of the bed. Goten heard his mate whimper.

"You can't go Goten. Who will protect our child and Ionon? What about me?" Daizu had tears streaming down his face, thinking of all the horrible scenarios that could happen. Goten looks at his mate and frowns.

Daizu. His beautiful mate. Daizu looked at him with his bright grey eyes. Daizu was his mate. His soulmate. The one he is destined to be with, but if they can't live in peace...why live at all.

"Goten. Don't leave. Please..." Daizu pleaded. Goten looked at his mate and crawled over the bed to get to him. He kissed Daizu gently, but firmly.

"I'll be home soon my love." Goten said grabbing his clothes and rushing out the window.

Daizu stood there on the bed sobbing,"Go...ten..."

* * *

Vegeta was looking at Notric, growling,"Let me go you slimy space garbage!" Vegeta was looking at Notric with one eye. He growled as he was pricked with a needle.

"That'll calm him down Notric." Guava said looking at his captian.

"You know Prince Vegeta, we were the ones controlling your precious mate." Vegeta lunged at Notric, but only got about three inches away from his face. Vegeta had his hands behind his back in chains. Notric laughs at Vegeta's failed attempts at removing the chains from his hands. Nomel looks at he prince then at the screen where he was watching Goten speed to where he felt Vegeta's ki signature,"Notric. We have a problem."

Notric slaps Vegeta then walks over to the screen. He scowls seeing Goten flying towards their ship,"Use our defense system to blast the brat out of the solar system." Vegeta looks at the screen, sobbing.

_**"No Goten! Go back!" **_Vegeta yelled at Goten through the small bond they had created through the years

Goten hears Vegeta in his mind,"Why Vegeta?!"

**_"They're gonna kill you Goten! I'll be fine! Go home! PLEASE!" _**Vegeta yelled again causing Goten to tear up and retreat back to his home with Daizu.

Vegeta looks at the ground relief washing over the saiyan prince. He was glad the the boy had listened to him for once.

Notric looks at Vegeta and growls,"Saiyan! Why did he retreat?!"

Vegeta looks up at him,"How the fuck should I know you slimy bastard."

Notric stabs Vegeta's side causing the prince to yell in agony,"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME EVER AGAIN SAIYAN!"

Vegeta looks at the screen again, internally smiling.

* * *

Goku was lying on the ground holding his chest. He groans at the sharp piece of metal that was stabbed into his chest,"What happened? Vegeta? Vegeta!" The tall saiyan looks around and winces as the metal piece shifts in his body. He sees Goten speed past him.

"Goten!"

The young demi saiyan turns and grins flinging himself at his father,"Dad!" The two embrace.

"Goten. Where is Vegeta?" Goku asks looking around again. Goten sighs," I have no idea where he is Dad. But there is a ship in orbit. I was just coming from there. Vegeta warned me not to get close to the ship because they were gonna kill me is what he said." Goku nods,"Goten. Go home to Daizu."

"But I-"

"You have to take care for Daizu, Goten. I'll contact you if I need help."

"Dad. What if those are the guys that made you into that monster? What if they put you to hurt Vegeta?" Goten asks sincerly. Goku looks at his son smiling at his concern.

"Alright Goten. I'll ask the Z-fighters if they are willing to go with me ok?" Goku says placing his palm on Goten's head,"I love you son."

Goten tears up hugging his father. Goku than ITs to the lookout. Gohan shields Gogeta from Goku,"What are you doing here?" Gohan asks.

Goku looks at his son and daughter,"I came to ask you for help, Gohan." Goku takes a step forward which causes Gohan to take a step back,"stay the fuck away!" Gogeta looks at Gohan and touches his chest to calm him down. She looks at Goku's sincere apologetic eyes,"It's Vegeta ."

Gogeta looks at her feet as the rest of the Z fighters including Raditz and Bardock come to look at Goku," Please. He's in trouble."

"Why should we help you, Son?" Piccolo asked looking at Goku cautiously.

"Don't think of it as helping me. Vegeta is in trouble and I need all the hel I can get. Please." Goku pleaded looking at Gogeta,"Gogeta..."

Gogeta leaves Gohan's grasp running to Goku to sob into his arms.

Her Amai...The person who loved her and cared about her for who she was and not who everyone else wanted her to be. She had to help him. Her papa seemed ok now so why not?

"Gogeta-" Gohan began, but was interuppted by his mate.

"Papa needs help Gohan. I'm going. I don't care if nobody else goes, but I'd rather die fighting then sit here and do nothing!" She said causing Bardock and Raditz to also go to Goku's side along with Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, android 18. Gohan was soon standing by himself looking at his mate, family and friends.

"Fine. For Vegeta." Gohan said as Goku nodded at his son. Goku locked onto Vegeta's energy signature and ended up on the ship with everyone. Vegeta looked at his mate and sobbed,"Kakarot!"

"Vegeta!" Goku looked at Vegeta and ran over to him,"What happened to you?! Oh Dende your eye!" Goku kisses Vegeta's forehead softly as he screamed. Notric had everyone knocked out. He chuckles,"My saiyan weapon. You didn't die after all."

Vegeta looks at his mate and growls. Thrashing to try and get away from the chains that binded him to the wall.

"Notric let him go!" Vegeta yelled,"It's me you want Notric!"

A door opened with a hiss. Familiar footsteps resounded throughout the ship.

"Notric. What has gotten into you? Hurting these poor saiyans." A feminine like voice said. Vegeta presses himself against the wall as he sees his worse nightmare step into the room.

Frieza...

* * *

Hey you guys! Like I said earlier. Thank you all for sticking with me as I become a better writer with this series. RxR. Next time on _**WLTD!**_


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey you guys! I've finally decided that I will not continue putting Trunks and Azuki's storyline in 'When Light Touches Darkness'. Forgive me if you enjoyed their pairing. I'll still mention their characters seperately, but not their pairing. PM me if you think I should reconsider. Now ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 10**

Frieza looked at Goku and Vegeta,"Poor unfortunate saiyans. They have absolutely no idea what they are getting themselves into. Mating and having two children. Pathetic." Frieza smiled at the older saiyan and laughed,"Vegeta. Such a hard-headed little bitch of a prince. Getting butt fucked by a third class baka."

Gogeta looks up at Notric as he caressed her cheek,"She'll be good to sell for a couple of thousand dollars." He chains her up after putting a very slutty and suggestive outfit on her, most of it being see through. She had a ball gag in her mouth. Gogeta began to sob. Notric then slapped the young saiyan princess," You will stay quiet and obey whoever buys you." Gogeta was scared.

'_Amai...AMAI!' _Gogeta yelled in her head trying to reach her father, but it was no use. Vegeta was still unconcious in a cell. Soon Gohan was freaking out and trying to break for his chains to get to his mate,"GOGETA!" The princess looked back at her lover, but he was too late.

Gohan watched them drag Gogeta away from him and his parents. He looked at the ground his hair falling to cover his eyes. He looked up as he turned super saiyan which he hadn't done since he was 11. He broke the chains and grabs Freiza's neck.

"You slick bastard. I'll fucking kill you." Gohan said calmly and grabbed his Goku and Vegeta. He knocked out Nomel and Guava along with Frieza. He fled the ship after finding a way out. He had left the others behind, but he wasn't thinking.

Gogeta...

Gogeta...

GOGETA!

* * *

Gohan looks at Daizu who was sobbing and holding Ionon,"I told him not to go! But he doesn't listen! He's as stubborn as Goku is! Itching for a damn fight!"

"Daizu, calm down. Getting worked up isn't helping the situation at all. My father and Vegeta are still knocked out so it's only you and me right now Daizu." Gohan said biting his thumbnail still thinking of what tortures they could be putting his mate through.

* * *

"I'll go for 200,000 zeni!" A man said that had a black hodded cape on.

"Going once...Going twice...Sold to the man in the hood." The auctioneer said looking at the hooded figure. Gogeta was thrown off the stage and the man caught her. She peered at his face and saw a familiar haircut, blue eyes and smirk.

"Trunks..." Gogeta said softly. Trunks looked at his baby sister and smiled.

"Kiss me Gogeta..." Trunks said.

"What? I can't do that. Gohan..."

"They'll think you know me if you don't. They're already getting suspicious Gogeta. Kiss me now." Truks said. Gogeta didn't want to get taken from her brother so she complied. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Trunks made a scene to pretend to makeout with her. The crowd makes sound of approval and they go back to the auction. Trunks pays the price he had set for Gogeta.

"Aren't you pregant?" Gogeta asked as Trunks took his cape off and looks at her. She gasps,"Trunks you're..."

"I'm Mirai Trunks. From the future. Gohan's...soulmate..." Mirai said looking at Gogeta. She looked at the ground,"Will Gohan leave me?"

Mirai frowns and sticks his hands in the pockets of his black pants," I don't know sis. I hope not." Gogeta looks at Mirai,"Why not?"

Mirai looks at Gogeta,"You're better for him then I am, Gogeta. We can't even mate. I have to go back to my time because of my mother. She's the only thing I have left to look out for in my timeline." Mirai looks at Gogeta, helping her into his ship. He gets into the ship after her holding her close so she wouldn't get cold.

"Things are gonna be more difficult Gogeta. People are gonna get hurt."

Gogeta looks at Mirai,"What's gonna happen Mirai?" Gogeta was worried, looking at Mirai.

"Nothing good that's for sure Gogeta." Mirai said.

* * *

Gohan hugged Gogeta tightly sobbing on his mate. Daizu looks at the pair, sighing. His own mate was somewhere passed out or being beaten to a pulp. If only the two warriors of the Earth would awaken to save them all once again. Only then would Daizu's fears be put to rest.

* * *

Goten was looking at the Z-fighters. They were all in seperate cells in the room. 18 was trying to fight off Notric as he raped her, but they had put her in plenty of chains to prevent her from moving. She was always in a position to be raped by one of the people in the ship wether it be Nomel, Notric, Guava, or even Frieza. Whenever Frieza took his turn everyone would turn away not wanted the tyrant the satisfaction of an audience. Guava wasn't very bad. He seemed to be the nicest one on the ship. He wouldn't full on rape 18 like the other three. He would conversate with her then rub her back or finger her gently which 18 seemed to approve of. But at the moment she was thrashing and writhing in pain.

He heard the Gohan had escaped with his father and Vegeta. At least they weren't bound to this hell hole. They didn't have to hear 18's sobs or Piccolo's muttering.

They were free.

Goten looks at the window in his cell. They were all in ki dimishing cells so they couldn't escape. Goten's was one of the stronger cells so he was weak and in pain.

_'Dende let my mate be safe.'_

* * *

Daizu looks at his stomach and then at Gogeta who was lying next to him. He enjoyed the companionship from the young princess, but it has been a 3 months since the Z- fighters were captured. Goku and Vegeta were still trying to figure out what to do with the situation. He just wanted his mate back! He was already halfway through his pregnancy, finally showing he was pregnant. He sat up and looks at his small baby bump,'_If they aren't gonna do anything I'll do it myself!'_

Daizu pulled out a blue gi and white boots. He loosely tied the belt around his waist and looked at the doorway to see Vegeta.

"Daizu."

The young saiyan didn't listen. He just fixed his hair slightly.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"To get my mate." Daziu answered.

"I won't let you."

"You can't control me."

"Goten wouldn't-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT GOTEN WANTS?! HE'S BEEN GONE FOR THREE MONTHS DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR MY MATE ANY LONGER!" Daizu let tears freely flow down his face. Vegeta put a hand on his own hip and leaned on the doorframe.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE AWAY FROM HIM ANY LONGER VEGETA!"

"Then go. Risk the last thing you have of Goten. I won't stop you Daziu. But you do have Goten with you. Maybe not the actual physical Goten, but you have a part of him. If you leave out that window right now Daizu, you may never see Goten again. Wether it be the actual Goten or that small piece of him you are carrying inside your body." Vegeta said all this calmly, staying in his position beside the door.

Daizu fell to his knee his face covered as he sobbed. He felt someone hug him and looked at the Prince of All Saiyans hugging him.

"I'll be ok Daizu."

That just broke the young saiyan further.

* * *

Hey you guys! Did you like it? Vegeta is showing his very sentimental emotional side to Daziu at the end. I feel like crying because of this chapter. RXR. Next time on **_WLTD!_**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you for putting up with my inconsistency. I'm gonna start working this summer so I might not update as often as I would like. But please I promise I'll update as much as I can you guys. Thank you again. Now...ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 11**

Vegeta was watching Daizu wash dishes from their dinner,"Daizu-"

"I want Goten..." Daizu was depressed ever since he hit 8 months pregnant. The Z-fighters have been gone for 3 months now and Daizu was getting closer and closer to his due date. He was always thinking about or mentioning Goten.

"I understand that Daizu-"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE YOUR MATE! YOU AREN'T PREGNANT! YOU WON'T HAVE TO RAISE IONON ON YOUR OWN!" Daizu yelled in rage. He dropped a plate that shatters on the hard floor. Daziu turns back around to hold the counter and hide his sobbing face in his hand.

Vegeta looks at the young saiyan and then turns to look at Goku who had rushed over in case it got physical.

"I just want my mate Vegeta...I want him so bad..." Daizu whispered in between sobs.

Vegeta stands up and looks at Goku,"Stay here with him and Ionon. If anything happens to me I want you to stay here with him and Daizu." Vegeta presses his forehead to Kakarot's and kisses Goku's nose gently. Vegeta goes to get Mirai and Gohan who immediantly rushed out with Vegeta without needing to be told. Gohan kisses Gogeta's lips gently,"Be good to father and Daizu ok?" Gogeta nods and looks at Gohan pushing him away,"Go you big lug or you'll get left behind."

* * *

Goten was looking at Krillin scratching the wall with another tick mark,"Today is three months Krillin."

"How do you think Daizu is doing?" Krillin asked eating the bowl of grime that they were fed three times a day. Goten shakes his head, "Miserable. Krillin we have to get out of here."

"How are we gonna do that? They lowered out ki with these cells.

"But they can't strain our fighting spirit Krillin. Come on. Daizu is probably killing himself over the fact that I'm not there with him to go through his pregnancy with him..." Goten said strained by the thought.

Krillin looks at the cell ahead of himself to look at his wife,"I'll stand by you Goten." Krillin said smirking. Goten smirks and nods. He starts to make a pained noise and screams toppling over. Guava looks at their cell and frowns,"Stupid kid." Guava opens the cell giving Goten a chance to knock him out. He opens the other cells grabbing the other Z fighters," Let's go!" Goten hears a ki blast and the iron door ,holding the room where all the cells were, slams against the opposite wall. Goten looks up scared then cheers,"Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirks at Goten,"Seems like you all got the same idea as us." Gohan laughs and goes to hug his brother. Goten hugs Gohan and smiles.

"We don't have much time Dad." Mirai says looking at Vegeta, "We have to go now." The Z fighters all leave the ship. They don't realize that Frieza was pointing the mind control laser at Goku once again.

* * *

Daizu was hitting his mate whilst sobbing his eyes out,"I hate you! I hate you!" Goten hugs Daizu calming his distressed mate.

"You don't mean that Daizu."

Goku's eyes flash red and he holds his head.

_Kill the couple. _Frieza said in Goku's mind.

"Yes master..." Goku rushes at Goten and Daizu giving Goten barely enough time to react. He pushes Daizu out of the way and takes the punch aimed towards his face. Vegeta watches Goku's eyes and gasps at the color of them...blood red...

"No...Not again..." Vegeta says grabbing Goku,"Kakarot! You're stronger than this! Stronger than mind control! Don't be a slave to them! To Frieza!"

"I am controled because I want to be controled Vegeta. The blinding power." Goku punches Vegeta's jaw,"The disconnection from any ties." Goku grabs Vegeta's collar," Especially from you."

Vegeta looks at his mate horrified,"You don't mean that Kakarot."

"Oh Vegeta. But I do." Goku smirks and slams Vegeta against a wall. Mirai knocks Goku out and breathes hard,"stupid Frieza..."

Vegeta coughs looking at Goten who was tending to Daizu and hugging his distraught mate once again. Vegeta looks at his own mate. Gohan looks at the scene horrified,"What happened?"

"Goku was being controlled again Gohan." Vegeta says looking at his mate's eldest son.

* * *

Three months have gone by since Goku's last mind controlling incident. Daizu was one month away from giving birth and Goten was excited. Vegeta was watching Goten cuddle Daizu on the couch as the younger was asleep on his lap. Goten smiles rubbing Daizu's side. Vegeta just prayed to Dende that nothing would happen to the young saiyan couple or the baby the Daizu so proudly was carrying. Vegeta watched Goku come into the room and sit beside him,"Hey Geta?"

"Yes Kakarot?"

"Do you think I'll be controlled again soon?"

Vegeta grabs Ionon from the floor and rubs his son's back,"I don't know Kakarot. I hope not."

Gohan watched the two saiyan couples and smiles at his own sleeping mate who seemed very comfortable where she was. Gohan looks at Mirai who asked Goten something. Goten nods and lets Mirai pick Daizu up to apparently take Daizu to the "nest" that Goten made for him. Goten watches with careful eyes as Daizu didn't squirm. Goten relaxed going back to watch the program he was watching.

Gohan smiles and looks at the household closely hoping that nothing happens.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short you guys. But this is all I had as an idea. It's still good though right? RxR Next time on **_WLTD!_**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Honestly I should be doing my summer homework for school, but hey. I don't really feel like it at the moment. So I decided to catch up on When Light Touches Darkness! Now...ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Azuki) so enjoy

**Chapter 12**

Vegeta was watching Daizu closely. He watched at Goten was trying to fend off Raditz from touching his vunerable mate.

"Get away." Goten said not amused with his uncle's persistance.

"Goten. He's close to labor. It's best if I check him." Raditz explained. Daizu was fast asleep as all this was going on. Goten places a hand on his mate's side,"Let him be."

At that moment Daizu woke up with a start. He looks at his stomach whimpering. He winces trying to get off the bed,"Goten...Goten..The baby..." Goten picks his mate up and runs to the medical wing of capsule corp to find Bulma. She looks at Raditz who stood behind the young couple the whole time. The whole Z gang was watching the labor from a tv in the waiting room. Vegeta looks at Ionon who was chewing on a wooden toy. Vegeta hugs his son and smoothes back the child's hair that was so much like his father's.

"Come on Daizu." Goten encouraged his mate and kisses Daizu's palm,"The baby is almost here Daizu."

Goku was calmly watching the birth when evil overcame his body again. He plunges his fist through the television screen. He ITs to the birthing room and grabs Daizu's neck,"The saiyan race musn't continue." Goku fends off Goten knocking his son, brother, and friend out. Daizu was still trying to push out the child,"Kakarot! Please! Don't do it!"

Daizu managed to catch his child whilst being choked by the strongest warrior. Vegeta kicks his mate in the throat,"KAKAROT GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!"

Daizu fell to his butt on the floor as Goten hugs his mate and child tightly. Vegeta drags Goku out of the house.

"Kakarot come to your damn senses! You're breaking your family!"

"What family Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at his mate horrified. He got into a fighting stance and glared at his mate,"If you want me you can have me damn it. Just don't hurt them."

Goku smirked evily and punched his mate hard. Vegeta looked at his mate growling.

Goku frowns,"Fighting back huh? Weak saiyan prince. Being dominated by a third class saiyan. I hope it feels humiliating." Vegeta looks at Goku dumbfounded then growls. He punches his mate furiously.

"I am the saiyan prince Vegeta! Son of the late King Vegeta of Vegetasai! I will not be overpowered by a third class!" Vegeta screamed. Goku fell to the ground passed out by the ferocity of Frieza's mind control. Vegeta powers down flying to his fallen mate. He looks at Goku in tears.

"Vegeta..." Goku said in a whisper before passing out again.

"Kakarot...No more...please Dende don't hurt him anymore..."

* * *

Vegeta was looking at Daizu who was trying to get his infant daughter to drink milk,"Come on Kayle. Latch on sweetheart." Daizu let tears run down his face since the newborn hadn't eatten since she was born.

"Daizu." Vegeta said looking at the young saiyan," Here. let me see." Vegeta took the baby from her amai and looked at her. She looked like her father with long spikey hair and gentle eyes like her amai. She whimpered and waved her fists in the air. She was a pale color, but that was just her natural skin tone. Daizu watched his Daughter with cautious eyes. Vegeta puts his finger in Kayle's mouth and she sucked softly," She is hungry..."

Vegeta looks at Daizu and smirks looking at what Daizu was trying to feed her. A bottle of formula. Vegeta takes the formula from Daizu and pulls Daizu's hospital gown down to expose his nipple,"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" Vegeta gets Kayle to latch onto her amai's chest,"That feels weird Vegeta."

Vegeta nods,"I'ma go check on Kakarot."

Vegeta watches as Goku was in an enclosed chamber. He steps into the chamber and lets tears run down his face,"Kaka." Goku looks at his mate,"Geta..."

Goku runs and hugs Vegeta tightly,"Please let me out of here Vegeta. I want to see Ionon and Gogeta. I want to sleep with you at night and I want to get out of this room."

Vegeta nods,"Believe me Kakarot I know. But you have to understand that if you come out of this room you might destroy everyone around you."

Goku nods,"Can I see Ionon?"

Vegeta nods knowing that Ionon was getting better and Bulma was fiercely looking for something to cure Ionon's blindness. At the moment it was a pair of contacts thatt bugged Ionon, but helped him see. Vegeta brings Ionon into the chamber handing the 7 month old to his father. Goku smiles at Ionon as he watches his son fall asleep in his arms.

"Vegeta..."

Goku looks at his mate,"I want to destroy that bastard Frieza."

Vegeta nods,"So do I Kakarot. But we would be going into there without a plan."

"plan or not Vegeta I want to kill his ass."

Vegeta looks at his mate glad for the enthusiasum,"Kakarot."

Goku lays on the floor letting Ionon crawl on his chest,"Vegeta?"

Vegeta looks at his mate as his mate sets Ionon on the bed and grabs Vegeta close,"I love you."

Vegeta knew right there and then as his mate sobbed on his shoulder that he had to do whatever it takes to make his mate ok again. Now matter what it fucking takes.

* * *

Hey everyone! Quick chapter but hey it was good right? I'm starting to lose ideas for this story. I need help T.T Well RxR. Next time on..._**WLTD!**_


	14. (last chapter, New Story) Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! I just watched Dragonball Z Resurrection F yesterday and it got me so motivated to write in this story. A twist is about to come up that involves two characters that aren't mentioned very much in my story. Now...**ON WITH THE STORY! **Also this is gonna be the last chapter to WLTD. But dont worry another story will be here soon.

Disclaimer: Me no ownie no characters (except Daizu and Ionon) so enjoy

**Chapter 13**

Gohan looks at Gogeta then at Mirai Trunks...his soulmate. His little sister was staring at him as if he was going to make the worst decision of his life.

"Gogeta..."

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Gogeta flies off into the distance as Mirai looks at Gohan for an explanation.

"Mirai. I...I can't do it with her. She's my sister. A little girl..."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU MATE HER IF YOU KNEW THAT I WAS YOUR SOULMATE YOU DUMBASS?!" Mirai wasn't gonna have any of Gohan's stupidity. He slapped Gohan across the face shooting after Gogeta. Soon Gohan was joined by Piccolo. The calm namekian looked at his disciple," You truely fucked up Gohan."

Gohan took off his glasses putting his face in his hands,"You think? My soulmate probably hates me now and my mate doesn't have any trust in me anymore. She'll learn when she realizes who her soulmate is."

Piccolo looks at Gohan then looks at the young demi,"Gohan...there's something you aren't saying." Piccolo leans close to Gohan's face giving Gohan the chance to grab the back of the namekian's neck and kiss him hard on the lips. Piccolo swiftly pulls away trying to hide his blushing face with his hand,"I-I...Your father is looking for you..."

Gohan looks to the ground and then at Piccolo. The namek didn't seemed fazed by the suddenness of his actions.

"Alright."

* * *

Goku was watching from the room he was in as Vegeta was comforting their distraught daughter. Vegeta looks at Piccolo and Gohan who was trailing behind the namek. Vegeta goes to Gohan raising his hand to slap the boy just as Goku comes out of his confides to stop his mate from doing any harm to his eldest son.

"Kakarot you let me go!"

"No Vegeta! You know what? I'm not staying in that stupid damn room while you are out here making all the decisions for our family! I'm the Dominate male Vegeta! I have the most say in these matters."

"And I'm a damn prince!"

Goku looks at Vegeta harshly and the prince turns away pulling away from his mate," Fine. Be the fucking Dominate male for all I care. Just because you're the strongest." Vegeta walks off and goes to tend to Ionon who had regained his vision with the help of an invention from Bulma. Vegeta lets Ionon crawl all over his body. Ionon immediantly notices his Amai's sadness.

" 'mai?" Ionon questioned looking at Vegeta. Vegeta smiles at his son and picks up the toddler, tickling him. Ionon giggles whilst Goku took this time to find Vegeta and gently trill in his mate's direction. Vegeta purrs back leaning against Goku as the Earth's strongest warrior holds his mate close.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. It's just this thing is bothering me. The fact that Freiza has so much control over us."

Vegeta turns to look at Goku,"Why haven't we just defeated him already Kakarot? He's a pain in all of our asses."

Goku looks at Vegeta and nods kissing the Prince's forehead,"I'll be back Vegeta. Keep everyone safe ok?"

Vegeta nods and let's stray tears fall down his face. Goku quickly wipes them from Vegeta's eyes,"promise?" Vegeta asked.

"I promise." Goku hugs his prince tightly. The two strongest warriors on the face of the Earth. Goku lets go of Vegeta, grins his famous Son grin, and waves before ITing to Frieza.

Frieza looks at Goku and smirks," oh. Goku. What a pleasent surprise!"

"Frieza. If you want to fight then we will fight. But you will not control me anymore." Goku blasts the ship controls still staring down the white and pink lizard,"Fair?"

"Fine you bafoon. But you will still die."

"We'll see about that."

Goku and Frieza battled fiercely. The fight going on for hours upon hours. Goku stares down a beaten and battered Frieza.

Ka...

Freiza looks at Goku smirking,'I'll take my death with pride you monkey. But I won't say that I won't come back again."

Me...

Goku smirked.

Ha...

Vegeta looks at the sky standing on the front porch of the home they shared with the last of the saiyan race that was left on Earth.

Me...

Goku looks at Frieza and grins,"I hope to send you to the place where you belong Frieza...Hell"

"HA!'

Goku disintegrates Frieza and his ship along with him,"Finally..."

Vegeta sees the blast, smirking he flies to where Goku was and flies into his mate's arms,"Kakarot..."

"Vegeta. Are you ok?"

Vegeta looks at his mate smirking,"I love you."

Goku smiles brightly and hugs Vegeta tightly,"I love you too Geta!"

When all the Z fighters started to fly over, Vegeta once again composed himself. He blushed brightly as Goku snaked his tail around his waist, showing his possesion of Vegeta. Vegeta secretly loved the affection. He finally felt loved in a world he wasn't feared by all of the people he knew.

* * *

A couple of months passed. Ionon was turning one and life was back to what a gigantic family of saiyans would call normal. Vegeta was trying to dress Ionon in his gi whilst Goku was trying to seduce the prince into most likely another child. Vegeta grabs Ionon, gets him dressed then yanks Goku's tail,"Kakarot. I don't think you want to have three baby saiyans running around." Vegeta kisses Goku's lips and puts his forehead to his mate's,"Help me with today and I'll think about it Kakarot I promise." Goku smiles and kisses Vegeta's neck softly,"Alright. I'll go check on Gohan and Piccolo.

Gohan and Gogeta had broken their mate bond, but Piccolo still wasn't sure of what was going to happen between Gohan and himself. He was asexual for kami's sake! But the demi saiyan had feelings for him.

Goku walked out into the yard," Hey you two how is the set up going?"

"Great Dad. But I can't find the rest of the chairs. Do you know where they are?"

"Basement most likely." Goku said looking at Piccolo. His friend had become more silent then usual,"Piccolo?"

The namek looks at Goku and sighs,"Can I talk to you inside Goku?"

Goku goes into the house with Piccolo,"What's going on?"

"Gohan...It's...nevermind." Piccolo goes back outside and Goku frowns as Vegeta comes up behind him,"Kakarot."

"Gohan has something going on with Piccolo. I've never seen him like that Vegeta."

"Kakarot, he'll be fine. It's Piccolo. He'll figure it out."

Goku nods and gently grabs Vegeta's gloved hand and gently removes the glove to feel his mate's strong grip against his own. Vegeta smiles at their interlocked hands then at Goku's face. Goku watches Goten and Daizu in the kitchen as Daizu makes a cake and Goten tends to Kayle. The couple was the liveliness of the group of saiyans. Goku and Vegeta were the caretakers of the house and the family inside it. Gohan, Mirai (who decided to stay), and Gogeta were problems waiting to happen. But they all tolerated each other and dealt with each other.

Goku looks at his mate and pulls Vegeta close looking down at his mate's face,"Kaka-"

"Shush. Just let me do it." Goku picks Vegeta up, kissing the shorter male with passion and love. Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist with his tail. Goku had his hands interlocked under Vegeta's ass. He puts his forehead to the prince's and closes his eyes after breaking the heated kiss,"Vegeta..."

Vegeta closes his eyes at the same time as Goku," yes Kakarot?"

"My prince...Let's wish back your planet like you wanted to do all those years ago." Goku said pulling his forehead away from Vegeta's. The prince panics and gets out of the brawny saiyan's hold,"Kakarot..."

"You've always wanted that right?"

"But what about Earth? What about everything we have here? Our families wouldn't want to leave. They'll stay here and they won't go."

"Geta. My love. Listen to me." Goku grabs Vegeta's waist and lifts the prince's chin to look at him,"This is my home Vegeta. But it isn't yours. I would willingly go with you instead of staying here on Earth. If it means being with you."

Vegeta looks at his mate, clarity filling his eyes. He looks at Goku and chuckles. The prince let tears of joy fall down his face,"Alright Kakarot. I'll ask our family." Goku picks Vegeta up again in the same position and kisses his mate hard.

Vegeta soon announced it to their family,"Who is willing to come with us?" Goten lifts his mate onto one of his shoulders and holds his daughter with his free hand,"We're going." Soon Mirai and Gogeta wanted to go too. Gohan was hesitant and looks at Piccolo,"Piccolo. Come with us too. Please."

The namek looks at Gohan and smirks at the young demi saiyan. He leans down and whispers,"Alright." Before kissing him.

* * *

"Shenron! Come out and grant our wish!" Goku yelled pulling Vegeta close. Shenron soon came out of the Dragonballs then groans,"What do you want Goku?"

"Could we have Planet Vegeta restored to before Frieza destroyed it?"

The Dragon sighs and his eyes glow," It is done. Speak your second wish mortal."

"Can we have every saiyan that was killed by Frieza revived on Planet Vegeta?"

Shenron's eyes glow and he looks at Goku,"It has been done. Farewell."

The dragonballs disperse into the air and back around the Earth. Goku smiles at his mate and his son,"Planet Vegeta here we come."

* * *

A/N: this is the last chapter to 'When Light Touches Darkness' thank you all for being such loyal readers. There is gonna be a third part I just haven't thought of a title for it yet. Well you guys,

_**SEE YA!**_

_**GOTENXDAIZU GOKUXVEGETA GOHANXPICCOLO OVER AND OUT!**_

_**xXGotenXDaizuXx**_


End file.
